Dazai-san Loving You with Another Way, Akutagawa-kun
by synstropezia
Summary: Akutagawa hanya ingin percaya pada omong kosongnya sendiri, bahwa Dazai mencintai dia dengan cara yang berbeda, dan itu adalah keistimewaan (Fanfic Birthday for Dazai Osamu) (Warning: NSFW,T )


**Dazai-san Loving You with Another Way, Akutagawa-kun**

**Rate: T+**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, nsfw dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta buat ultah Dazai. **

* * *

Malam tak berbintang dan purnama, dengan udara dingin yang lembut adalah kesempurnaan untuk mengobrolkan kekosongan.

Pemuda di pelukannya itu tidak pernah Dazai Osamu bisikkan 'selamat malam', karena ucapan tersebut hanya untuk seseorang yang bunga tidurnya manis–dan Akutagawa Ryuunosuke yang mendekam di rengkuhan Dazai bukanlah orangnya–mustahil pula menjadi bagian dari mimpi indah, selama Dazai menginginkan Akutagawa untuk digantung di antara asa dan keputusasaan.

"Kamu telah melakukannya dengan baik, Akutagawa-_kun_. Apa aku harus mengakuimu untuk itu?" Rambut mantan kekasih sekaligus bawahannya itu Dazai elus lembut. Kecupan singkat diberi pada kening Akutagawa yang memar–nafsu semata tanpa rasa apa pun.

"Bukankah terserah pada Dazai-_san_?"

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu."

"Soal itu ... aku tidak tahu."

Apakah pengakuan atas piawainya Akutagawa di 'panggung' ini, ataukah keteguhannya yang menunggu Dazai selama dua tahun? Akutagawa tidak mengetahui itu, dan sadar diri mustahil pantas untuk bertanya kepada Dazai–hatinya sebatas diizinkan menerka, menjawab ketidakpuasan diri sendiri hingga hancur oleh ketidakpastian.

"Yang kamu tahu aku akan kembali, setelah menghilang selama dua tahun. Itu perjuangan yang indah, Akutagawa-_kun_. Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Aku membencimu, Dazai-_san_."

"Jawaban yang sungguh kejam~ Sebelumnya, boleh aku memastikan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Akutagawa-_kun_ membenciku karena berkhianat dari Port Mafia, aku mempunyai kekasih sekaligus bawahan baru yaitu Atsushi-_kun_, atau disebabkan oleh dirimu tetap tidak bisa memilikiku?"

Bukan milik Akutagawa, walau malam ini mereka adalah sepasang pendosa yang merayakan pesta–entah itu pesta ulang tahun Dazai, maupun hawa nafsu yang dengan liarnya menari nakal, pada kanvas bernama manusia–Akutagawa dinodai Dazai, namun sebaliknya Akutagawa gagal meninggalkan bekas pada Dazai agar ia dikenang.

(Setelah malam mengundurkan diri untuk digantikan siang, Akutagawa akan sempurna menjadi mantan kekasih dan bawahan. Dosa apabila dikenang. Kebenaran hanya tentang melupakan)

Dazai tidak membutuhkannya lagi, setelah pesta ulang tahun berakhir. Akutagawa akan dilupakan, karena nyatanya ia diundang semata-mata untuk menggantikan Atsushi.

"Tentu saja karena Dazai-_san_ berkhianat dari Port Mafia, dan menjadi detektif."

"Pembohong. Katakan dengan jujur." _PLAKKK_! Paha Akutagawa ditampar sekeras mungkin. Dazai bahkan memelintirnya membuat Akutagawa merintih.

"Jujur yang bagaimana ... Dazai ... _san_?" Kepedihan menelan suaranya, dan Dazai menyukai itu. Jika waktu bisa dimanipulasi, ia akan memperpanjang malam agar bisa mendengarkan kesakitan Akutagawa–berharap kepedihan mantan kekasihnya itu, bisa menyamarkan luka yang menolak sembuh.

"Bukankah sebenarnya Akutagawa-_kun_ membenciku, karena aku bilang untuk menantiku selama dua tahun? Tetapi nyatanya, aku malah membawa kekasih baru. Harapanmu jadi palsu."

Sebelum menghilang, Dazai pernah bertanya kepada Akutagawa, 'apakah kamu masih menyukaiku?' (itu pertanyaan konyol, mengingat Dazai memutuskan Akutagawa akibat bosan). Lalu, dengan kekonyolan serupa Akutagawa menjawab, 'ya. Aku masih menyukai Dazai-_san_'. Setelahnya Dazai membalas, 'kalau begitu tunggu aku dalam dua tahun. Nanti kujawab perasaanmu'.

(Naifnya pula Akutagawa beranggapan, dua tahun menghilang tidak menjadikan Dazai kehilangan rasa sukanya)

* * *

_Namun, bukankah sejak awal dasar hubungan mereka adalah perasaan sepihak Akutagawa? Dazai menerimanya sebatas untuk menutupi kehambaran hidup._

* * *

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak merayakannya bersama dia?"

"Tadi itu kamu mendengar ceritaku atau tidak, sih? Menyebalkan sekali." Puas memelintir paha, jemari Dazai pindah ke daun telinga Akutagawa. Tak tanggung-tanggung pula Dazai menarik sekaligus menjewernya.

"**Atsushi-kun sedang menjalankan misi di kota lain.** Apa jangan-jangan Akutagawa-_kun_ juga lupa aku yang mengundangmu kemari?"

Selembar amplop menampakkan wujudnya di depan pintu apartemen Akutagawa. Tulisan tangan familier, dan tanggal sembilan belas Juni di kalender langsung menjelaskan segala-galanya kepada Akutagawa yang spontan, menghampiri alamat di surat. Ingatannya tahu betul, pukul tujuh tadi Dazai mengajak Akutagawa mengobrol dengan napas bau bir. Mereka juga menikmati kacang, dan manisan kering.

* * *

_"Sudah lama, ya, Akutagawa-kun." Dazai membuka percakapan pertama kali. Wajahnya merah padam bahkan sebelum Akutagawa tiba._

_"Dua tahun ini Dazai-san ke mana saja?"_

_"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku mengikuti permintaan Odasaku untuk berpihak pada cahaya. Diriku mengkhianati Port Mafia." Kaleng bir kosong seolah-olah menjadi peluru yang terus Dazai lemparkan ke arah Akutagawa, terutama kening–jidatnya begitu lebar, Dazai pikir enak untuk dijadikan pelampiasan. _

_"Hanya demi orang itu Dazai-san mengkhianati Port Mafia?"_

_"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan 'orang itu'? Sadarlah akan posisimu."_

_"Seperti kata Dazai-san, aku sudah menunggumu selama dua tahun ini. Perasaanku padamu tidak berubah."_

_"Ah~ Iya, ya. Aku pernah menjanjikan akan memberi jawabannya padamu."_

_"Jadi apa jawaban Dazai-san?" _

_"Kalau Akutagawa-kun bertanya, kamu pasti berhasil membohongi dirimu dengan baik."_

_Cara Dazai merangkak untuk mendekati Akutagawa, kancing kemeja yang lepas tiga memperlihatkan dada bidang Dazai, ketika telunjuknya meraih dagu Akutagawa, lantas memberi ciuman di bibir nyaris menghilangkan akal -Akutagawa selalu ingin Dazai luluh, tetapi bukan dengan bir melainkan Akutagawa sendiri yang melakukannya._

**(Mungkin saja, ada sebuah tindakan atau kata yang Dazai anggap berharga dari lidah Akutagawa)**

_"Bohong? Aku serius soal perasaanku pada Dazai-san."_

_"Baiklah. Aku juga akan serius memberitahu jawabannya."_

_**BRUKKK!**_

_Tahu-tahu dalam sekejap mata, Akutagawa terkapar di lantai dengan Dazai yang menindihnya. Mereka berpandangan tanpa kata, dan saat itulah Akutagawa tahu dirinya mustahil lolos dari Dazai. _

**(Lagi dan lagi, sebagi pelarian semata dari rasa bosannya) **

_"Aku sudah punya yang lain. Namanya Nakajima Atsushi-kun. Namun, karena hari ini dia pergi menjalankan misi, Akutagawa-kun akan menjadi kekasihku hari ini saja."_

_"Berterima kasihlah padaku, Akutagawa-kun. Kamu masih kuperbolehkan merayakan ulang tahunku."_

* * *

Kelanjutannya adalah Akutagawa dipaksa mengucapkan 'terima kasih' yang selalu saja, tidak menyerupai keinginan Dazai. Tubuhnya dihujani berbagai cubitan, tamparan, jambakan, juga tusukan yang nikmat sekaligus mengisinya dengan benih-benih kehidupan yang tidak menjadikan Akutagawa hidup, melainkan semakin mati oleh luka.

(Kapan Akutagawa bisa menjadi seperti keinginan Dazai agar jiwanya berhenti terluka?)

"Memangnya si Atsushi itu lebih baik dariku?" Terjebak di sini menjadikan Akutagawa acuh tak acuh akan dirinya. Intimidasi Dazai terasa nyata mengoyak pandangannya, walau kamar ini gelap gulita.

"Seribu kali jauh lebih baik darimu. Lain waktu akan kupertemukan kalian."

"Jika dia tidak lebih pantas dariku, akan kubunuh dia." Samar-samar Dazai terkekeh. Tangannya melepas pelukan, dan ia duduk di futon yang lengket -tadi itu terlalu berlebihan, darah bahkan mengalir dari selangkangan Akutagawa.

"Terbalik, Akutagawa-_kun_. Justru kamu yang akan 'dibunuh' olehnya terlebih dahulu."

"Dia sangat kuat?"

"Dibunuh dalam artian lain. Akutagawa-_kun_ akan menemukan sesuatu yang tidak kamu miliki di dalam Atsushi-_kun_, dan kamu akan dibunuh oleh itu."

"Memangnya apa yang dia miliki, dan tidak aku punya?" Apa hal itu sangatlah besar untuk menutup, bahkan memenuhi kekosongan Dazai? Atau merupakan sesuatu yang kecil, tetapi memiliki nilai tinggi dan luput dari pandangan Akutagawa?

"Kebaikan, Akutagawa-_kun_. Hal yang tidak kamu miliki itu adalah apa yang aku sukai dari Atsushi-kun."

"Setahuku Dazai-_san_ bukanlah orang yang tertarik pada kebaikan. Hanya Oda-_san_ pengecualianmu."

"Bagaimana, ya~ Aku sudah menjadi orang baik, sehingga wajar jika menyukai orang baik juga. Lagi pula sejak awal, aku memang tidak menyukai Akutagawa-_kun_. Pacaran denganmu juga asal bisa mengisi kekosongan."

"Setidaknya aku adalah orang pertama yang merayakan ulang tahun Dazai-_san_ hanya berdua denganmu."

"Untuk yang itu kamu benar~ Tetapi, ingatlah juga jika Atsushi-_kun_ di sini, Akutagawa-_kun_ tidak memiliki peran apa pun. Atau mungkin kamu mau menonton rekaman kami berhubungan badan, dan di situ aku bilang, 'aku mencintaimu, Atsushi-_kun_' berkali-kali?"

"Tetapi, kalau hanya seperti itu tidak akan seru, Akutagawa-_kun_ pasti menontonnya sekali saja." Sejenak Dazai menimbang-nimbang kelanjutannya. Mengeluarkan keindahan Akutagawa -di mana kekasih sementaranya itu menderita gara-gara Dazai adalah pemandangan yang mustahil ditolak, mau semalas apa pun dia terhadap Akutagawa.

"Begini saja~ Aku menculik Akutagawa-_kun_ dan mengikatmu di sebuah kursi. Nanti kusetel video-nya di hadapanmu berulang kali. Mungkin selain hubungan badan, masa-masa kencanku dengan Atsushi-kun harus direkam juga."

Mau menertawai apa, kalau penindasan Dazai terhadapnya masih Akutagawa anggap sebagai bentuk perhatian? Lagi pula, Akutagawa mengenali Dazai dengan cara yang demikian–bukan dari kelembutan mata, sentuhan kasih sayang, atau sorakan penyemangat yang dibungkus senyum berbinar-binar. Kalau mendadak Dazai menampakkan kebaikannya, Akutagawa justru terasingkan bahkan merasa terbuang.

(Dazai memang, dan akan selalu menyayangi Akutagawa dengan cara yang berlebihan seperti itu, karena mereka bukan lagi kewajaran melainkan keistimewaan)

Seseorang tidak berhak menyalahkan perspektifnya, apabila mereka belum melompati batas kewajaran.

"Semoga ini bukan ulang tahunmu yang terakhir, Dazai-_san_," ujar Akutagawa memejamkan mata. Baik obrolan ini terlebih perbuatan mereka tadi, semua melelahkannya yang sekarang, ingin tidur saja mumpung Dazai menemani.

"Apa sekarang Akutagawa-_kun_ membenciku sehingga kamu berkata demikian?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi padamu."

"Kalau tahun depan aku meninggal, bagaimana?"

"Dazai-_san_ itu kuat. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

"Aku ingin berterima kasih tentang satu hal padamu. Meski bukan untuk kalimatmu barusan." Dengkuran halus menjawab kalimat Dazai yang perlahan hanyut. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuh, dan

"Terima kasih, Akutagawa-_kun_. Setidaknya di hari ulang tahunku ini, aku tidak benar-benar sendirian."

Dazai memiliki Akutagawa untuk dirinya. Akutagawa tidak memiliki Dazai yang berarti, dialah si penyendiri.

Tamat.

A/N: Oke~ jadi ini buat ngerayain ultah dazai, jelas banget. dan semoga engga terlalu angst ya WKWKWKW. karena ini enggak aku masukin ke event manapun, maka aku bakal bikin 2 fic dazai birthday lagi (buat multi ship ama happines jelas~). kenapa enggak dimasukin? ya day 3 aja baru dibikin besok gitu, wkwkw. oke thx buat yang udah fav, follow, review atau sekedar lewat. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
